Ion
Ion ist ein nicht spielbarer Protagonist aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Bei Ion handelt es sich nicht um einen Menschen, der durch Eltern geboren wurde, sondern um ein Replica, das als Kopie des originalen Ions erschaffen wurde. Der originale Ion, der der Fon Master des Orders of Lorelei gewesen ist, war schwer erkrankt, weshalb Grand Maestro Mohs und Van Grants einen Ersatz beschaffen musste, ehe er der Krankheit erlegen ist. Als Folge daraus entstanden sieben Replicas, von denen die meisten jedoch als Müll erachtet wurden. Ion selbst als siebtes und letztes Replica durfte leben, aber die anderen Replicas wurden im Mt. Zaleho der Lava überlassen, um sie zu entsorgen. Hiervon überlebten zwei: Sync und Florian. Während Letzterer von Mohs gefunden und behalten wurde, falls Ion etwas zustoßen sollte, wurde Sync von Van aufgenommen. All dies ereignete sich erst zwei Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss, weshalb Ion mitsamt Florian und Sync erst zwei Jahre alt ist, aber deutlich reifer ist. Als Replica, das Kräfte hat, die denen des originalen Fon Masters am ähnlichsten waren, wurde Ion ausgewählt und ausgebildet, um der neue Fon Master zu werden. Um den Ersatz durch ein Replica geheim zu halten, wurden die Fon Master Guardians ausgetauscht, sodass Arietta als Fon Master Guardian entlassen wurde. Stattdessen wurde mitunter Anise Tatlin eingestellt, was einen Zwist zwischen ihr und Arietta begünstigte. Ion strebt ehrlich den Frieden zwischen den Reichen der Welt an und bemüht sich daher, zwischen Kimlasca und Malkuth zu vermitteln. Ion ist zudem die einzige Person, die das vollständige Score lesen kann, wobei er sich jedoch stets erschöpft, da seine Natur als Replica nicht stabil genug ist. Ion wurde trotz seines Daseins als Replica kein reiner Ersatz für den originalen Ion, sondern entwickelte schnell ein eigenes Selbstbewusstsein und widersetzte sich etwa Mohs, weil sich ihre Ansichten über das Score stark unterscheiden. Während Ion das Score als eine Möglichkeit von vielen für die Zukunft ansieht, versucht Mohs mit allen Mitteln, das Score einzuhalten, um Wohlstand zu fördern. Die Ansichten der beiden unterscheiden sich so stark voneinander, dass sich innerhalb des Ordens sogar zwei Fraktionen gebildet haben. Geschichte Erstmals wird Ion sehr früh in Engeve angetroffen, wo er sich zurzeit in Begleitung des Malkuth-Militärs unter der Führung von Jade Curtiss befindet. Ion hat hier den Aufruhr um die Diebstähle der Vorräte mitbekommen und möchte sie gerne aufklären, wobei er im entsprechenden Lager das Fell eines Cheagles ausfindig machen konnte. Damit beweist er, dass die Cheagles sich an den Vorräten vergangen haben, und spricht Luke fon Fabre frei, der zuvor angeklagt worden ist. Doch Ion ist besorgt, da er nicht begreift, weshalb die gutmütigen Cheagles Derartiges tun sollten. Er bricht daher alleine zu den Cheagle Woods auf und wird dort von Monstern angegriffen. Luke und Tear Grants treffen bald nach ihm ein, aber ehe sie ihm zur Hilfe eilen können, hat er sich der Monster bereits mit einem Daathic Fonic Arte erwehrt, woraufhin er zusammenbricht. Ion erklärt ihnen den Grund für seine Anwesenheit hier und darf die beiden begleiten. [[Datei:Ion in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|left|Ion in Tales of the Abyss]] Nachdem Luke und Tear nach der Tötung der hiesigen Liger-Königin von Jade an Bord der Tartarus gebracht wurden, erfahren sie, dass Ion von Kaiser Peony IX als neutraler Vermittler ausgesucht wurde, um einen Friedensbrief nach Kimlasca zu König Ingobert VI zu bringen, Lukes Onkel. Jade bittet dafür um Lukes Mithilfe, worauf er sich gleichgültig einlässt. Da Ions Fraktion den Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca verhindern will, wird er jedoch von der Fraktion von Mohs angegangen, der dem Score folgen will. Ion ist daraufhin die meiste Zeit über als Begleiter in der Heldengruppe, entfernt sich aber auch häufiger als die anderen, da er dazu durch seine Pflichten als Fon Master gezwungen wird. Außerdem ist Ion häufig das Ziel der God-Generals, was jedoch nicht der Tatsache zu verdanken ist, dass sie vermeintlich zu Mohs' Fraktion gehören. Stattdessen verfolgen die God-Generals zusammen mit Van ihren eigenen Plan, für den sie an die Sephiroth gelangen müssen. Diese sind über Daathic Seals verschlossen, die ausschließlich von Ion geöffnet werden können. Auch wenn Ion für dieses Vorhaben vielmehr entführt als darum gebeten wird, lässt er sich ohne weiteres darauf ein, die Siegel zu zerstören, da er weiß, dass die wichtigen Passage Rings über weitere Siegel unzugänglich sind. Seinen fehlgeleiteten Gedanken begreift er erst bei Akzeriuth, als er für Luke und Van den Pfad zum Sephiroth freigibt und dort Zeuge davon wird, wie Van mithilfe von Lukes Hyperresonance, die er erzeugt, den hiesigen Sephiroth Tree zerstört. Nur dank Tear überleben Ion, Luke und die anderen Helden den Sturz von Akzeriuth in das Qliphoth. Nach den Ereignissen in Yulia City und der gemeinsamen Reise mit Asch, werden Ion und Anise von diesem nach Daath zurückgebracht. Hier wollte Ion dem Order of Lorelei das Verschwinden von Akzeriuth erklären, weil dieses sowie der vermeintliche Tod der Prinzessin Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear von Kimlasca als Rechtfertigung genutzt werden sollen, um den Krieg mit Malkuth zu initiieren. Da dies nach Mohs' Wünschen erfolgen und Ions und Natalias Erscheinen diesen Plan zerstören würde, ließ Mohs die beiden gefangen nehmen und in den Oracle Headquarters unterbringen. Dort werden sie von den anderen Helden befreit und beschließen danach, Kaiser Peony aufzusuchen, der den Krieg ebenfalls nicht begrüßt. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird Guy Cecil von dem seit Chesedonia an ihm haftenden Curse Slot dazu gezwungen, Luke zu attackieren. Ion hatte zuvor bereits Sync als Nutzer des Curse Slots erahnt, und nachdem die Helden sich ihm und Largo im Theor Forest erwehren konnten, möchte Ion den Curse Slot nun endgültig von Guy entfernen, was nur jemand mit der Macht eines Fon Masters kann. Dies tut er in Grand Chokmah, wodurch er Guy ermöglicht, weiterhin mit den anderen Helden zu reisen, auch wenn er nach seiner offenbarten Vergangenheit gesteht, unter Umständen noch immer Gefühle der Wut für Luke zu empfinden. Als die Helden mit Tartarus zum Kern von Auldrant vordringen, um dessen Vibrationen mit dem modizifierten Schiff zu unterbinden, begegnen sie dort Sync, der gewillt ist selbst zu sterben, wenn er dafür nur die Helden mitnehmen kann. Für diesen Zweck hat er die Fonic Glyph an Deck entfernt, die die Albiore mit einem Luftstoß nach oben befördern sollte, sodass die Helden entkommen können. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Sync und den Helden, in dessen Verlauf Sync seine Maske verliert. Dahinter kommt ein Gesicht zum Vorschein, das identisch mit dem von Ion ist, und Ion sieht sich darin bestätigt, dass auch Sync ein Replica von Ion ist. Ion offenbart den Helden hier seine Vergangenheit und Sync lässt sie wissen, dass er und die anderen nicht mehr als Müll gewesen sind, weshalb sie lebendig in den Schlund des Mt. Zalehos geworfen wurden. Ion bietet Sync an, mit ihm zu kommen, aber Sync ist der Meinung, dass er nur am Leben ist, um Van zu dienen, und nur jene Replicas aus Mitleid am Leben erhalten werden, die irgendwie nützlich sind. Er stürzt sich daraufhin in den Kern von Auldrant, woraufhin Ion zu weinen beginnt. Anise macht ihn verwundert darauf aufmerksam und Ion begreift, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass er weint, was die anderen Helden durchaus nachvollziehen können, weil er soeben eine Art Bruder verloren hat. thumb|300px|Ions Tod im Mt. Zaleho Innerhalb des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs nach dem vermeintlichen Sieg über Van am Absorption Gate hat Ion die Lesungen des Scores durch den Order of Lorelei verbieten lassen. Ions Gesundheitszustand hat sich in dieser Zeit sehr erholt, da er keine Daathic Fonic Artes mehr anwenden musste. Obwohl Tear einen Bericht für Ion abgeben wollte, ist es vor allem Luke, der ihn in Daath besuchen wollte. Luke erkundigt sich bei Ion, was er tun würde, wenn sein Original noch am Leben wäre, und Ion erachtet dies zwar als hypothetisch, meint aber, dass er dann wohl umherziehen und die Leute über Replicas unterrichten würde. Später kehren die Helden erneut nach Daath zurück, um Ion für einen Gipfel zu holen, bei dem das Vorgehen der Menschen ohne Score besprochen werden soll. Ion bemerkt hier Tears schlechten Gesundheitszustand und dass ihre Medizin gegen das Miasma in ihrem Körper nicht zu wirken scheint. Er lädt sie in seine Kammer ein, um sich dort auszuruhen, und offenbart, dass er einen Weg kennt, der unter Umständen funktionieren könnte, um das Miasma aus Tears Körper zu entfernen. Allerdings kommt er nicht dazu, weiter darauf einzugehen, da Anise mit einem Notfall zu ihm eilt. Sie berichtet, dass das Miasma erneut erschienen ist, und läuft mit Ion voraus. Als die anderen Helden folgen, finden sie nicht Anise und Ion vor, sondern Legretta, die sie aufhalten will. Legretta hingegen wird von Arietta angegriffen, die die Helden um ihre Hilfe anfleht, weil Mohs will, dass Ion das Planet Score liest, was ihn umbringen wird. Arietta erzählt den Helden zu Legrettas Entsetzen, dass Anise Ion zum Mt. Zaleho gebracht hat, woraufhin die Helden ihnen zum geheimen Zugang nacheilen. Dort angekommen, finden sie Ion tatsächlich in Begleitung von Anise und Mohs vor. Anise ermöglicht Mohs, mit Ion vorauszugehen und folgt ihnen bald darauf, hat den anderen Helden aber einen Hinweis dagelassen, wie sie den Mt. Zaleho erreichen können, auch wenn der geheime Zugang versperrt ist. 200px|thumb|Ions Eintrag auf der Character Disc|left Am Mt. Zaleho angekommen, finden die Helden Ion an dem Fonstone vor, bei dem es sich um den siebten handelt. Ion liest das Score und beendet diese Lesung auch, woraufhin er zusammenbricht. Bereits vorher ist bekannt gewesen, dass Ions instabiler Körper diese Lesung vermutlich nicht überleben wird, weil seine Seventh Fonons dabei auseinanderfallen und vom Planet Storm angezogen werden. Luke und Tear stehen dem sterbenden Ion bei und dieser erklärt Luke, dass er soeben eine mögliche Zukunft von vielen weiteren vorgelesen hat, und er bittet ihn darum, nicht um ihn zu weinen, weil es für ihn immer Ersatz geben wird. Luke meint aber, dass Ion der einzige Ion ist, mit dem er die vielen gemeinsamen Erinnerungen teilt. Ion bittet Tear daraufhin, zu ihm zu kommen, und entzieht ihr ihre mit Miasma kontaminierten Seventh Fonons, die er in seinen Körper aufnimmt. Dies ist seine Möglichkeit, ihr Leben zu retten und zu helfen, denn wenn seine Seventh Fonons verschwinden und in den Planet Storm eingehen, dann wird dies auch mit dem Miasma geschehen, das sie kontaminiert hat. Ion stirbt daraufhin. Ions Tod ist kurz darauf der Beweggrund für Arietta, Anise zu einem Duell herauszufordern, da sie ihr die Schuld daran gibt. Auch Anise selbst erachtet sich als die Schuldige, versucht aber, mit dieser Schuld zu leben, und nimmt Ariettas Duellaufforderung an. Persönlichkeit Ion ist trotz seiner chronologischen Jugend eine außerordentlich reife Persönlichkeit und hat sich, obwohl er als Replica und Ersatz des originalen Fon Masters eingesetzt wurde, ein eigenes Bewusstsein angeeignet. So geht sein Wille soweit, dass er sich selbst den Wünschen von Mohs widersetzt und nach seinen eigenen Wünschen handelt, wobei für ihn stets die Sicherheit und das Wohl der Menschen an erster Stelle stehen und nicht der Einhalt des Scores. Er sieht in dem Score eine mögliche Zukunft von vielen. Vor allem in den ersten Phasen seiner Freundschaft mit Luke ist zu erkennen, dass Ion sich die guten Eigenschaften einer Person verdeutlicht. Kurzgefasst *Ion ist der Fon Master des Orders of Lorelei und weniger traditionell veranlagt als Grand Maestro Mohs, der den Einhalt des Scores mit allen Mitteln erreichen will, während Ion das Score als eine mögliche Zukunft unter vielen erachtet. *Ion ist ein Replica von dem originalen Fon Master Ion. Er ist das siebte und letzte Replica sowie jenes, das den Kräften des originalen Fon Masters am nächsten kommt. Weitere bekannte Replicas sind Sync und Florian. *Ion ist vor allem in der ersten Hälfte von Tales of the Abyss das Ziel der God-Generals, für die er die Sephiroth freilegen soll, damit sie an die Passage Rings gelangen und die Sephiroth Trees zerstören können. *Ion stirbt schließlich nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung nach der Lesung des Planet Scores, weil seine instabilen Seventh Fonons den Halt verlieren und von dem Planet Storm angezogen werden. Er absorbiert zuvor noch Tears mit Miasma kontaminierten Seventh Fonons in seinen Körper, die mit ihm verschwinden sollen, und rettet Tear damit das Leben. Wissenswertes *Ion mag Yulia City nicht, weil die dortigen Einwohner das Score ebenfalls als fest vorgegebenen Pfad erachten, der eingehalten werden muss oder wird. *Wenn die Sequenz in Grand Chokmah eingeleitet wird, in der Guy Cecil den Dark Wings in einer Prügelei beisteht und den Key of Darkness erhält, ist Ion in der Heldengruppe, auch wenn er zuvor bereits in Keterburg zurückgelassen worden ist. Charakterliste en:Ion Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss